Conventionally, an interior magnet motor has been sought for in which a number of components and a magnetic leakage flux can be reduced, while torque is improved by using much number of magnets. For this purpose, an interior magnet motor is proposed (for example, patent document 1) that comprises a rotor which has a rotor core where a plurality of storage holes penetrated in a shaft direction are formed in a circumferential direction and in which magnets are disposed in the storage holes so as to provide P pieces of magnetic poles. P/2 pieces of radial storage holes which extend in a substantially radial direction and P/2 pieces of V-shaped storage holes having a substantially V shape, that project to a radial outer side, are formed alternately in the circumferential direction. The magnets are arranged in the radial storage holes. At the same time, the magnets are arranged in magnet storage parts corresponding to respective lines that form the V shapes of the V-shape storage holes. One magnetic pole is constituted of the magnet disposed in the radial storage hole and the magnet installed in the magnet storage part adjacent on either side of the circumferential direction. One different magnetic pole is constituted of the magnet arranged in the radial storage hole and the magnet installed in the magnet storage part adjacent on the other side of the circumferential direction.    Patent document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-151372